Atrapadas en el pasado
by CastleBabyFics
Summary: En esta versión no es Garfio quien atraviesa el portal de Zelena con Emma, sino Regina.
1. Chapter 1

**Se trata de un One-Shot que en principio no he pensado continuar. Puede que el final haya quedado un poco abierto pero el tema principal era explorar cómo se defenderían Emma y Regina estando atrapadas en el pasado.**

* * *

Tras la insinuación de Garfio en la Abuelita, Emma tuvo que decirles que estaba pensando en marcharse a Nueva York, y acto seguido se fue para airearse un poco y tener la mente despejada de tanta presión.

Pero Regina no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir sin que le diera una explicación. No iba a permitir que se largara sin más con Henry y le apartara de él.

La encontró sentada en uno de los bancos del parque. Emma no puso buena cara cuando vio que Regina se acercaba.

- ¿En serio tienes que pensártelo? -le espetó Regina.

- Es mi vida, y yo decido sobre ella -se defendía Emma.

- Ya, pero resulta que tu vida también incluye la mía.

Emma se quedó callada, pensativa, porque comprendía que Regina tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo Henry también era su hijo. La alcaldesa continuó hablándole.

- No entiendo por qué quieres marcharte. Aquí está tu familia.

- Pero yo no lo veo así. Todas esas historias del libro de Henry, los cuentos de hadas… siento que no pertenezco a vuestro mundo. No quiero que Henry crezca rodeado de peligros, brujas malvadas y maldiciones… -se quedó callada de repente, mirando hacia el horizonte- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Regina se giró para ver lo que Emma acababa de atisbar. Era un haz vertical de llameante luz anaranjada, proveniente de la granja en la que derrotaron a Zelena.

Instintivamente, ambas se encaminaron hacia el lugar para ver qué estaba pasando.

* * *

- Es el portal de mi hermana -anunció Regina-, de alguna manera ha conseguido activarlo…

- ¿Sabes cómo detenerlo? -inquirió Emma.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si supiera cómo detenerlo, no habría visto en mi hermana una gran amenaza.

- Tal vez con nuestra magia…

- Querrás decir, con mi magia.

Emma recordó que Zelena le había arrebatado toda la magia y no sabía cómo podría recuperarla.

En ese momento, el portal las arrastró hasta el interior de la granja.

Aterrizaron en pleno bosque. Emma fue la primera en incorporarse.

- No… otra vez no… -se lamentó- ¿Ves? Este tipo de cosas no ocurrirían en Nueva York -Regina no le hizo caso y se limitó a limpiarse un poco la ropa- ¿Tienes idea de la época en la que estamos?

Regina se quedó mirando el tronco de un árbol, y arrancó algo para enseñárselo a Emma.

- ¿A ti que te parece? -dijo mostrándole el cartel de advertencia en el que aparecía el rostro de Blancanieves.

- No podemos ir con estos atavíos -dijo Regina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que en este lugar las cazadoras de cuero y los pantalones vaqueros no están muy de moda -dijo con sorna. Y acto seguido, hizo un movimiento ligero con la mano e hizo aparecer una humareda roja. En cuanto desapareció, ambas vestían ya con ropajes propios del Bosque Encantado, y además había incluido un hechizo para cambiar sus rostros.

La única forma de regresar al presente, era a través de una poderosa varita que estaba en posesión de Rumpelstiltskin, y para ello debían ir a su castillo.

Regina lo conocían bien y sabía cómo entrar sin ser vistas, pero antes de emprender camino, le advirtió a Emma que cualquier mínima acción que pudiera cambiar los acontecimientos podría ser desastroso.

- En serio -decía Emma mientras caminaban- ¿cómo podíais ir con estos vestidos tan apretados? Hasta me cuesta respirar.

- Espera -dijo Regina deteniéndose de inmediato, mirando al frente en estado de alerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Esas pisadas metálicas -decía en tono bajo, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte. Emma no veía nada-… es mi Guardia Real -enseguida se apresuró a esconderse tras los arbustos de los laterales. Emma la siguió.

Cada vez se escuchaba más próximo el trote de los caballos, hasta que aparecieron arrastrando un carruaje oscuro.

Se detuvieron en una especie de claro en el que había una pequeña aldea. Emma y Regina se acercaron un poco más para tener una mejor visión de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Ahí está Marco! -susurró Emma al reconocerlo entre la multitud- Y el pequeño Pinocho… -añadió sonriendo y recordando a August. También reconoció a la Abuelita y a Ruby. Por alguna razón, Regina se mantuvo callada y contemplaba la escena con seriedad.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y apareció una majestuosa e intimidante Regina, ataviada con un conjunto rojizo y negro.

- Vaya -opinó Emma- Menudo cambio de look.

Regina siguió ignorando sus comentarios.

- Bueno, ya es suficiente -dijo incorporándose- Podemos irnos.

- Espera, esto no es algo que pueda ver todos los días.

- Te recuerdo que tenemos que asaltar el castillo del Ser Oscuro. Y está a varios horas de camino -insistía Regina.

En la aldea, la Reina Malvada les hablaba amenazadoramente, advirtiéndoles de que si no le decían el paradero de Blancanieves, mataría a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes.

- ¿Qué es lo que queréis? -le inquirió Gepetto a la Reina Malvada.

- Justicia -respondió ella desafiante- Si me entero de que alguien de esta villa ha ayudado a la forajida Blancanieves, juro que lo pagará caro.

- Vaya, eras una buena pieza -le dice Emma a Regina mientras contempla la escena.

- Lo sé -contesta Regina con el mismo tono serio.

Dos de los guardias aparecieron con una aldeana forcejeando e intentando librarse de ellos, en vano.

- Esto haré con quien ayude a Blancanieves.

-¡Ayudadme! ¡Va a matarme! -gritaba la mujer.

- ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? -dijo justo antes de soltar una malévola carcajada.

Emma se incorporó un momento hacia delante y Regina la agarró del brazo.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

- A salvar a esa mujer.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Enfrentándote a mí? Te he dicho que no podemos cambiar nada del pasado -decía Regina mientras de fondo se escuchaban sus propias carcajadas- Que podría tener consecuencias inimaginables.

- ¿Llegaste a matarla? -Regina se quedó callada- Dime, ¿la mataste?

- ¿Qué más da? Ni siquiera la conoces. Además, se coló en mi castillo varias veces e intentó robarme.

Regina caminó unos cuantos pasos y después se giró para ver si Emma la seguía. Ésta se había quedado contemplando la humilde aldea.

- Apresúrate. No quiero tener que quedarme aquí atrapada y tener que volver a lanzar la Maldición -dijo en tono sarcástico.

Emma se dispuso a seguirla, todavía pensando en la pobre mujer que solo intentaba mostrarle lealtad a su madre.

Seguían caminando por aquel interminable sendero. Regina mostraba cara de fastidio todo el rato porque estaba acostumbrada a realizar los largos viajes entre reinos en carruaje. De nuevo escucharon pisadas de caballos y un carruaje.

Se escondieron por si volvía a tratarse de la Guardia Real.

- Tener que esconderme de mí misma… -farfulló Regina mientras se ocultaba tras los matorrales.

Pero esta vez no se trataba de la Reina Malvada, pues los caballos eran blancos, al igual que el carruaje.

- Es el carruaje del Rey Midas -dijo Regina-. ¿Qué hará por estos lares?

Emma recordó enseguida esa parte del libro de Henry.

- Yo sí lo sé -miró hacia arriba, y enseguida atisbó una figura encapuchada, sujetada a lo alto de un árbol.

El carruaje se detuvo puesto que había un obstáculo en el camino. Sus puertas se abrieron y apareció un hombre caminando hacia el tronco caído.

- Es el Príncipe James -dijo Regina.

- Sí -contestó Emma sonriente, orgullosa de ver a su padre ataviado con ropajes de la realeza. Esperó a que el asalto de Blanca ocurriera, pero pisó sin querer una rama partida y vio cómo su madre, alertada por el ruido de la rama, abortó misión y cayó de árbol, huyendo del lugar sin haber robado las joyas y el anillo que le harían encontrarse con Charming poco después.

El Príncipe regresó al carruaje y retomaron la marcha.

Regina se incorporó para seguir su camino, y al volverse hacia Emma notó algo en la mirada de ésta.

- ¿Qué?

- Dijiste que un mínimo cambio podría cambiar todo un futuro, ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa si se trata de un gran cambio?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -inquirió con sorna.

- El árbol caído… era una trampa de Blanca para asaltar el carruaje. Al pisar la rama he hecho que huyera y… he impedido que mis padres se conozcan.

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Regina alarmada- ¿A eso le llamas tú ser cuidadosa? ¿Para qué me molesto en advertirte de las consecuencias de cambiar el pasado, si luego siempre vas a hacer lo que te plazca?

En ese momento Emma comprendió por qué Regina infundía tanto pánico y respeto en los aldeanos. Se la imaginó echándole la reprimenda con su atuendo de Reina Malvada, y era realmente temible.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, solo tenemos que…

- Sí, solo tenemos que forzar el encuentro de los principitos. Como si no me hubiera pasado toda mi vida intentando separarlos.

- Eso complica un poco las cosas…

Regina le dedicó una mirada desafiante a Emma.

- Supongo que no debe andar muy lejos -dijo Emma para calmar un poco la situación y darse esperanzas.

- Si no pude encontrar a Blanca en su día, dudo mucho que lo vayamos a hacer ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Si de algo le servía a Emma su antiguo trabajo como recuperadora de fianzas, era que podía encontrar personas con absoluta facilidad y se le daba bastante bien seguir pistas. Las cosas se complicaban un poco si se encontraba en un bosque desconocido para ella.

- Si lo que busca es dinero para escapar -decía Emma-, seguro que habrá ido a alguna taberna para hablar con alguien y negociar.

- Eso no lo pensé yo hace unos años… -se dijo Regina, concordando que la idea de Emma era brillante.

- Aquí parece que hay una aldea -anunció Emma al ver una hilera de chozas y casas de ladrillo rojo amontonadas en un páramo.

Regina reconoció enseguida el lugar. Pero lo mejor era mantenerse callada y esperar a que Emma lo descubriera por sí misma. No tenía por qué enterarse de todas las atrocidades que cometió en esa época.

- Qué raro -dijo Emma- No hay ni un solo habitante en esta aldea…

- La siguiente villa no queda muy lejos de aquí -le dijo Regina, queriendo alejarla de ese lugar sin que se notara su propósito.

- Realmente da mal rollo -dijo Emma echándole una última mirada a la aldea fantasma. No hace mucho, esa misma meseta sobre la que andaban ellas estaba abarrotada de una montaña de cadáveres, personas que Regina mandó asesinar por no proporcionarle información del paradero de Blanca.

Efectivamente, la villa más próxima sí que estaba repleta de vida y aldeanos que paseaban por las callejuelas. Para Emma era como vivir en la Edad Media, y a Regina se le hacía raro volver a pasear por allí y pasando desapercibida por la gente.

Entraron a varias tabernas y garitos de mala muerte hasta que dieron con una en particular. En esa misma taberna, Regina encontró al Cazador al cual ordenó arrancarle el corazón a Blanca no hace mucho tampoco.

Disimularon unos instantes en la barra. El camarero les ofreció dos jarras de un espeso líquido anaranjado que Emma no se atrevió a probar.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? -dijo mirando el interior de la jarra.

- Esencia de hipogrifo con sangre de dragón -contestó Regina con toda naturalidad.

- Venga ya -bromeó Emma- ¿En serio?

El silencio de Regina contemplándola la sacó de dudas. Apartó la jarra con una mueca de asco.

Blanca estaba en una mesa, indecisa, mirando a su alrededor, seguramente preguntándose quién podría ayudarla. Mantenía siempre su rostro oculto tras la capucha para no ser reconocida del todo.

Se encontraba de espaldas cuando ambas se acercaron.

- Disculpa -le dijo Emma. Blanca dio un pequeño sobresalto y se giró de repente-, No, no temas. Sabemos que estás huyendo de la Reina. Nosotras también. Acabamos de escaparnos de su castillo y…

- Nadie puede escapar de allí -aventuró Blanca, todavía desconfiada. Regina pensó por un momento que Emma iba a echarlo todo a perder, otra vez- Ni siquiera yo, que me crié en ese castillo.

- Hicimos un trato con Rumpelstiltskin -dijo Regina salvando la situación.

Blanca se escandalizó.

- Mas… debéis saber que él siempre pide un alto precio por sus tratos.

- Eso no importa. Queremos salir del reino, y… podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente -decía Emma.

- ¿Cómo? -inquirió Blanca, todavía desconfiada. Emma pudo conocer el lado astuto de su madre.

- Esta noche habrá un baile real para celebrar las nupcias de la hija del Rey Midas -explicaba Regina- Lo único que tenemos que hacer… es robar la alianza y repartirnos la ganancias.

Lo primordial para Blanca era tener la esperanza de encontrar un pase seguro para salir del reino, y una oportunidad así no podía dejarla escapar.

Aceptó la idea de aquellas dos fugitivas.

* * *

- ¿Y qué os aconteció a vosotras con la Reina? -preguntó mientras iban de camino al castillo del Rey Midas.

- Nos apresó al no darle información sobre ti -dijo Emma rápidamente.

Blanca se detuvo.

- ¿Pusisteis vuestras vidas en riesgo, por encubrirme a mí?

- Así es -contestó Emma.

- No teneís ni idea de lo que puede llegar a hacer la Reina. Le arruiné la vida, y me merezco todo lo que estoy pasando.

Regina caminaba cabizbaja, sin meterse demasiado en la conversación. Blanca continuó hablando.

- Se hizo con mi castillo. Pero pienso recuperarlo.

Regina carraspeó, y Emma le dio un leve codazo para advertirle.

- Ya hemos llegado -dijo deteniéndose para contemplar el castillo de lejos.

- Vale, esto sí que mola -soltó Emma al ver el reluciente castillo de oro.

- ¿Cómo dices? -inquirió Blanca ante tal vocabulario.

- La alcoba del príncipe suele estar en la torre alta -informó Regina.

- Conoces bien el mundo de la realeza para ser una fugitiva -dijo Blanca.

- Se nos acaba el tiempo -intervino Emma.

Emma y Regina le dijeron que no eran muy buenas asaltando castillos ni nada por el estilo, mientras que Blanca era ya toda una experta en ese tipo de situaciones.

Además, el hecho de ir sola a robar la alianza le daría más ventaja en caso de que se la jugaran.

- ¿Y ya está? -dijo Emma- ¿Ahora nos tenemos que quedar aquí esperando?

- Pensaba que estabas acostumbrada a vigilar dentro de tu escarabajo.

- No es lo mismo pensando que mi propia vida y la de Henry está en riesgo.

Regina la miró, y Emma advirtió la preocupación en su mirada.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que podemos colarnos en ese baile.

- ¿Estás de coña, no?

- Sé cómo cambiar nuestros atuendos y puedo duplicar mágicamente las invitaciones.

- No pienso hacerme pasar por un tío y ponerme a bailar delante de todos.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eso no será necesario.

En cuestión de minutos ambas iban ya ataviadas con vestidos pomposos de baile, y Regina consiguió duplicar mediante magia las invitaciones de los asistentes con nombres falsos. El Rey Midas recibía personalmente a cada invitado.

- No le estreches la mano -le recordó Regina en voz baja-. Con una reverencia bastará.

- Conozco el cuento, y además, lleva guantes.

En el centro del salón, varias parejas bailaban mientras que otras conversaban animadamente con otros miembros de la realeza. Emma reconoció algunas personas de Storybrooke, y comprendió el poderío que tenía aquella Maldición como para apartarlos a todos de aquella vida para ser habitantes de un pequeño pueblo pesquero. Le parecía fascinante vivir en primera persona aquella vida a la estaba destinada antes de nacer.

En ese momento, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, y apareció la Reina Malvada ataviada con un elegante vestido negro y custodiada por dos guardias. El Rey Midas se apresuró a recibirla.

- No fastidies -se quejó Emma- ¿Por qué alguien te habría invitado a ti?

Regina le miró con mala cara.

- Soy la Reina del Norte, por supuesto que me invitan a estas celebraciones.

- Más bien para salvarse el pellejo -añadió Emma con comicidad.

Regina se cruzó de brazos y estaba dispuesta a rebatirle, pero alguien dio la voz de alarma diciendo que la fugitiva Blancanieves había sido vista en la alcoba del Príncipe.

- Apresadla -anunció la Reina Malvada a sus guardias con una malévola sonrisa.

Emma y Regina se apresuraron a salir de aquel salón, pero en ese momento, uno de los asistentes agarró a Regina del brazo invitándola a bailar. No podía levantar sospechas y más teniéndose a sí misma escudriñando a cada invitado por si pretendía ayudar a Blanca.

Emma subió hasta la alcoba, y fue testigo de cómo su madre se defendía con profesionalidad y se quitaba de encima a cada guardia que se ponía en su camino.

Bajó de la torre utilizando el arpón de escalada y la cuerda, y montó en su caballo galopando velozmente. Uno de los guardias la tenía a tiro, pero Emma le empujó y desvió la flecha en el momento justo, clavándose ésta en el tronco más próximo a Blanca.

Sin embargo, ella no tuvo tanta suerte en defenderse de los guardias, y la agarraron de ambos brazos para conducirla hasta el salón principal. Sin embargo pudo hacerse con la alianza que se le había caído a Blanca con el forcejeo.

- Majestad -dijo uno de los guardias-, Blancanieves ha huído -antes de que ésta se lo cargara con un solo movimiento de mano, siguió hablando- pero hemos apresado a esta joven que intentó ayudarla a escapar.

Emma contempló cara a cara el malévolo rostro sonriente de la Reina, y justo después buscó con la mirada a la otra Regina, que acababa de descubrir la situación, y con todo el revuelo consiguió distraer a su insistente invitado para dirigirse a su propio castillo.

Los guardias dejaron a Emma justo donde la Reina les había ordenado. Ya no portaba aquel pomposo vestido, sino unos andrajos que le habían obligado a ponerse.

- Así aprenderás a quién debes guardarle lealtad -decía Regina en tono amenazador-. Mañana al amanecer serás ejecutada. Y tú también -añadió mirando a la mujer que había en la celda de al lado.

- Regina, por favor.. -decía Emma suplicante, agarrándose a los barrotes aun sabiendo que eso no serviría de nada. Sentía mucha impotencia al pensar que aquella Reina Malvada era una ignorante, que ni siquiera podía imaginarse el error que estaba cometiendo.

- Muestra formalidad y respeto -le dijo con desprecio- Disfruta de las pocas horas de vida que te quedan.

Y dicho lo cual, desapareció con porte majestuoso seguida de sus guardias.

Emma reconoció a la mujer de la celda de al lado, pues era aquella aldeana que apresaron por defender a Blanca. Estaba recostada en el suelo, durmiendo.

En ese momento, apareció Regina de la nada, en una nube de humo morado. También se había despojado de su pomposo vestido para llevar la ropa de aldeana.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? -preguntó Emma sorprendida.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es mi castillo. Lo conozco demasiado bien.

Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, la cerradura de la celda se abrió y Emma quedó liberada.

- ¿Consiguió la alianza? -preguntó Regina.

Emma extendió su mano para enseñársela. Había custodiado la alianza cerrando el puño con fuerza sobre ella todo ese tiempo.

- Genial, ahora tenemos que volver a encontrarla. Encima pensará que la hemos engañado. Vamonos de aquí.

- Espera -dijo Emma mirando la celda de la aldeana.

- No pensarás que…

- No te cuesta nada -le suplicó Emma-. Piénsalo. Es una buena oportunidad para enmendar tu error. ¿No querrías aprovecharla?

Regina se quedó pensativa. Estaba realmente en un compromiso.

- Tenemos que dejar que el destino siga su curso.

- Vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo salvarle la vida a alguien? La única consecuencia que tendrá en el futuro es que estará viva. ¿Qué ocurre si tiene esposo e hijos?

Regina no estaba nada conforme con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, supo que Emma no dejaría de reprochárselo todo el rato, y finalmente abrió la cerradura con magia. Emma se adentró en la celda y despertó a la mujer sacudiéndole ligeramente el hombro.

Ella se sobresaltó.

- ¿Quiénes sois?

- No te preocupes, te sacaremos de aquí -le dijo Emma. Regina tenía mala cara.

- ¿Cómo… habéis abierto la cerradura?

- Soy una hechicera y conozco algo de magia -se excusó Regina. La mujer no pareció impresionarse mucho. Estaba asustada y solo quería salir de allí.

A mitad del camino, tuvieron que esconderse puesto que pasaron hablando tres guardias, diciendo que Blanca había acudido al castillo a encontrarse con la Reina, e iba a ser ejectuada. Al parecer, se había enterado de que habían apresado a dos invitadas del baile que intentaron protegerla para que escapara, y no podía permitir que la Reina se saliera con la suya.

El Príncipe James también salió en pos de Blancanieves, para recuperar las joyas que ésta le había robado. Se encontró con las tres mujeres en el propio castillo.

En el momento en que llegaron a uno de los ventanales con vistas al patio trasero, la Reina Malvada estaba alzando una gran bola de fuego que iba directa a Blanca, que estaba atada a un poste vertical.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡Noooo! -gritó Marian horrorizada. Por su parte, Emma contempló la escena paralizada, sin tiempo siquiera para poder reaccionar o pensar con claridad qué es lo que acababa de pasar. Regina estaba dispuesta a frenarse a sí misma con magia pero llegaron demasiado tarde.

El Príncipe James fue a consolar a Marian, agarrándola con firmeza de los hombros, mientras que Emma se dirigió a Regina.

- Haz algo -le suplicó con voz temblorosa, sin creerse todavía lo que acababa de pasar- Regina, haz algo -ni siquiera se preocupó de que los otros dos pudieran escucharle decir el nombre.

Pero Regina le decía con la mirada que no podía hacer ya nada. Que era demasiado tarde. Todo había pasado tan rápido que tampoco ella tuvo tiempo de asimilar. Era una extraña sensación, el hecho de sentirse tan miserable con su yo del pasado por haber permitido eso. Los ojos de Emma desprendieron ligeras lágrimas llenas de confusión, y Regina fue testigo del dolor que acababa de producir. Aprovechó la proximidad de Emma para abrazarla y que al menos encontrara consuelo en ella. Ésta se apoyó en su hombro.

* * *

Hicieron una fogata en un páramo alejado del castillo de la Reina, y guardaron varios minutos de silencio en honor a la muerte de Blancanieves.

Marian miraba las llamas de la hoguera con melancolía y tristeza. Blanca era toda la esperanza que tenía para que el bien venciera al mal. Charming no la había conocido mucho, de modo que no sintió demasiado su pérdida. Pero había algo en aquella joven que le hacía despertar algo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Por su parte, Emma estaba un poco más apartada, mirando a la nada. Aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas. Le costaba creer que hubiera ocurrido algo así. Para ella era como una especie de pesadilla que se negaba a tomar como verídica, mientras que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada repitiendo una y otra vez la imagen de aquella bola de fuego cubriendo a su madre por completo. Regina también se encontraba alejada de los demás, y miraba a Emma con absoluto remordimiento. No intentó hablar más con ella. En los próximos minutos intentó dejar de pensar en lo que había presenciado. Durante años se había limitado a intentar asesinar a Blanca, una de las pocas personas que se había dignado a perdonarla después de todo, a mostrarse caritativa y comprensiva, y a esforzarse por formar un vínculo afectivo que era casi imposible, pero que sí lo fue en los primeros años de su juventud, justo cuando se conocieron.

Pero entonces su mente lúcida también empezó a ver las cosas con claridad. Si en teoría acababa de asesinar a Blancanieves, ¿por qué Emma seguía existiendo? Sintió un profundo escalofrío al pensar a su vez que si la hija de Blanca no existía, tampoco Henry habría nacido. Pero ese no era el caso puesto que Emma estaba allí sentada a poca distancia de ella.

- Emma -dijo en voz sumamente tenue y baja, evitando que los demás pudieran escucharla. Ella no le hizo caso. Siguió ensimismada en la nada- Estás aquí.

En ese momento, Emma la miró con desgana, pudiendo ver Regina el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos.

- ¿Y?

- Si tu madre ha muerto, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Emma se quedó pensativa. Confusa. Lo sopesó durante unos instantes, y Regina tenía razón. La miró esta vez con esperanzas.

Un bajo sonido de insecto las atosigaba sin parar. Era una especie de bicho volador que se cruzaba en sus miradas. Regina intentó deshacerse de él en varios ocasiones, en vano. Después también probó suerte con Charming y Marian, intentando por todos los medios hacerse notar.

Charming estuvo a punto de cargarse el insecto con la funda de su espada, pero Regina tuvo de nuevo otra revelación.

- ¡No! -recordó que para ellos era una simple hechicera- No os apresuréis.

No estaba segura de si daría resultado. Pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

Le lanzó un conjuro al insecto, y se formó una especie de nube morada.

En ella apareció Blanca, sana y salva. Regina era la persona más próxima a ella, y no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla, aliviada, ante el asombro de Blanca.

Emma, estupefacta, también la agarró con firmeza y la abrazo justo cuando se apartó Regina. Blanca no paraba de preguntarse por qué le tenían tanto apego aquellas dos fugitivas. Habían arriesgado su propia vida por salvarla y ella hizo lo mismo para saldar la deuda. Marian y Charming tampoco salían de su asombro.

- ¡Creíamos que te había matado la Reina! -exclamó Marian.

- Nunca dejaré que se salga con la suya -dijo Blanca en tono valiente.

A Regina se le escapó una media sonrisa y Emma no quería perder de vista a su madre en todo momento. No quería que volviera a desaparecer.

En las posteriores horas, estuvieron todo el rato pendientes de los Charming, velando por que las cosas funcionaran con total normalidad. Los acontecimientos sucedieron tal y como debían haberlo hecho, y por lo tanto, el futuro de Emma y Henry volvieron a estar a salvo.


End file.
